


A Vengeful Victory

by Libraryadia, Mara_Jade101



Series: Kids No More [19]
Category: Ghostwriter (TV 1992)
Genre: Anyway- back to tags, Bad Parent Gordon Baker, Collars, Dehumanization, F/M, Gordon Baker Salt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kinda? I mean: Rob is being controlled through a collar, Master/Slave, Mind Games, Multi, Psychological Torture, Revenge, So I guess that counts?, but not his mind, let me know what you think, that allows Silas to control his body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: When Rob’s father allows him to go back to Fort Greene for a long-term visit, Rob is ecstatic to be with his friends again (both the Team and Victor) but also terrified that this visit won’t go well and his father will decide not to let him move back like he’s been considering. A strange string of apparent revenge moves against the various Team members compounds his worries, leading to him falling back into his old “rush in alone and without a plan”. This lands him in the hands of someone who couldn’t care less about the Team’s past exploits but hates Rob for being born. As the pain and danger mount, the Team finds themselves at a loss, especially since Ghostwriter can’t find Rob.Can they find the last piece of the puzzle before Rob’s time runs out?
Relationships: Alejandro "Alex" Fernández/Tina Nguyen, Ghostwriter & Everyone, Hector Carrero/Gaby Fernández, Jamal Jenkins/Jasmine Michaluk, Kid Detectives & Everyone, Kid Detectives & Themselves, Lenni Frazier/Jamal Jenkins, Rob Baker & Ghostwriter, Rob Baker & Gordon Baker & Sandra Baker, Rob Baker & Jason Baker & Jack Baker, Rob Baker & Jason Baker & Jack Baker & Gordon Baker & Sandra Baker, Rob Baker & Lenni Frazier & Jamal Jenkins, Rob Baker & Silas Ashdown, Rob Baker & Victor Torres, Rob Baker/Lenni Frazier
Series: Kids No More [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242





	1. Chapter 1- Rob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolecho/gifts), [Minimoon132002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimoon132002/gifts).



> **Just to clear things up, Non-con is only tagged because of a collar that allows Silas to control Rob's body to torture him. The torture is not sexual in any shape or form!**

Rob Baker slowly stepped down from the plane, looking around in a mix of joy and disbelief. _‘I’m back… I’m finally back…’_

“ROB!!!” A girl’s voice tore through the air and he turned to see Lenni Frazier running toward him with her arms spread wide. She tackled him in a hug and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder as she held him there. “We missed you.” Lenni whispered softly.

He chuckled and hugged her back. “I missed you all too, Lenni.”

They pulled away and more kids came running up to him, all yelling his name. Jamal Jenkins and Jasmine Michaluk were holding hands as they hugged him, Alex Fernandez, Tina Nguyen, and Hector Carrero grabbed his hands, while Casey Austin and Gaby Fernandez started asking questions-

Rob held up his hands with a laugh. “Guys, slow down! Slow down! I’m glad to see you all too!” Gaby grinned at him. “So, what’s going on in Australia?”

His bright smile flickered off. “I’ll explain later… How have you guys been?”

Lenni frowned slightly at him as she- and the others- realized that he wasn't talking, at least, not entirely. Rob sighed internally. _‘I so desperately want to tell them what’s going on… but I don't want Dad to find out and take me back to Australia… for good-’_

Casey tapped him on the shoulder. “Rob, come on! We’re heading back to the bodega so you can get settled in!”

“And then we can talk.” Jamal said softly.

He nodded. “Sure thing.”

_‘Oh don't worry, guys… I’ll talk alright.’_


	2. Chapter 2: Gaby/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team reunites and Rob decides to talk.

The Team settled into Lenni’s apartment, snacking and chatting to let Rob unwind.

Finally he let out a sigh. “I...guess it’s time?”

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Jamal said gently. “It’s your family.”

Rob sighed. “It’s...complicated. You know how I mentioned my parents adopted a kid?”

There were nods and Lenni said “Yeah. You said his name was Jack.”

Rob nodded. “And he’s...he’s a good kid. Really he is. But...well, you remember how my dad was always trying to get me into sports and stuff?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “So he’s doing the same thing to Jack?”

Rob shook his head. “No. The exact opposite actually. Jack is the quintessential can-play-anything-he-puts-his-mind-to jock. Hell; the only reason he doesn’t play American Football is because his school doesn’t offer it and given how good he is at rugby, he’d be a natural at it.”

“Surely he doesn’t play EVERYTHING?” Lenni said in shock.

Rob let out a bitter laugh. “Only because of time constraints. But every sport he’s able to devote himself to, he plays. And...and Dad couldn’t be prouder. He won’t stop bragging about his wonder kid and how successful he’s going to be.”

Gaby came over and rested her head on his shoulder as she swapped places with Tina. “And he doesn’t do that with you?”

Rob snorted. “Are you kidding? He has to be asked about my accomplishments and even then, it’s always ‘oh yes; Rob is a successful author; we’re so proud’ and then back to Jack and his sports.”

“I...I’m sure he’s not doing it on purpose,” Jasmine said with an awkward smile.

“I don’t care if it’s not on purpose,” Rob sighed. “I...I just...I don’t know. And of course, being angry with Jack makes it worse since it’s not his fault and what little we know about the person who adopted him before us makes me feel worse since apparently all Jack remembers is that they didn’t treat him well for some reason and dumped him in the streets in AUSTRALIA instead of America where they lived...but at the same time, I can’t help but feel resentful. I mean it’s MY dad; would it kill him to remember that he supports my writing?”

Lenni wrapped her arms around Rob as he took several steading breaths. “Rob, that’s horrible. I can’t even imagine…”

“And lucky you,” Rob whispered. “Lucky all of you…”

The room went silent until the conversation switched to what Rob would be doing while the rest of them finished school. Apparently, due to the time frame, Rob would be doing virtual schooling with his Australian school until summer, at which point his father would be making a decision about whether or not Rob could move back to New York.

This drifted into anecdotes about school life and Rob started to relax.

Gaby let out a sigh of relief.

XXX

“Alex! Rob! Wake up!”

Alex sat up at Gaby’s scream. He glanced at the clock as Rob blinked awake in the guest bed that had been set up in Alex’s bedroom. “It’s 6:00 on a Saturday; what’s wrong with Gaby?”

Rob started to get out of bed. “She sounds scared. Let’s go see what’s wrong. It sounds like she’s in the bodega.”

Sure enough, Gaby was standing in the doorway that led from the Fernandez apartment to their store. She pointed into it, her hand shaking.

Both boys let out loud gasps. The store was a wreck, food scattered all over the floor, the door hanging open with the lock clearly picked and the windows broken.

“Who...who could have done this?” Rob asked in horrified shock.

“I don’t know,” Alex said, glaring at something spray-painted on one of the walls. “But considering that, nothing good.”

The angry red letters read _Playing detective can land you in hot water and we’ll set the stove. Game on, Team Spector..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara: Ok, this story's updates are going to be a little slow, because I'm also updating some of my other works that y'all need to read before you read this.
> 
> (It's in chronological order, after all.)
> 
> With that said, please stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! We are back, and this time we have an interesting Ghostwriter story for you!
> 
> That being said, Guys, please pay attention to the tags and the warnings. Rob gets tortured in this, and it's not a pretty sight.
> 
> With that aside, please enjoy reading and stay tuned for more!


End file.
